disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Fletcher
is Ferb's biological father, who married Phineas' mother, Linda, after falling in love with her at the farewell concert of Love Handel in the 90s. His interests pique to aspects of history, including ancient events, cultures, and artifacts. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Crack That Whip", "Out to Launch", "What Do It Do?", "Last Train to Bustville") Early life Lawrence was born to a former English daredevil named Reginald Fletcher and his wife, Winifred Fletcher. Lawrence's parents passed onto Lawrence an English accent and odd British sayings. He also inherited a high-spirited attitude and intelligence, but he is also very bad at puzzles ("The Flying Fishmonger," "Candace Loses Her Head," "Out to Launch," "Crack That Whip," "What Do It Do?," "Tip of the Day"). Fisherman days During Lawrence's early days, he was an expert fisherman. He caught many fish, often in riveting ways that made for many stories to be told to his future sons Phineas and Ferb. During his fishing trips, likely with his dad who helped at the family fish and chips shop when he was a boy, he developed some form of disease or rash during these days. Eventually after seventeen weeks, it went away when he followed some "advice" ("The Lake Nose Monster," "The Flying Fishmonger"). On a chilly April morning in 1980, he started pursuing the infamous Big Mouth Ramon. It wasn't easy and took him some time and several efforts to catch. Though finally, he caught him, becoming his biggest accomplishment as a fisherman. He related this story to his sons in a fishing boat called Nosebud at Lake Nose. He was so caught up in relating the story to them, he didn't notice that they had left the boat for their submarine to look for the legendary Nosey. Over the course of telling the story, he mentions going "up a fire escape or losing his pants altogether," helping John Lennon write "All You Need is Love", and several other tangents before crashing through a lifeguard tower and onto shore due to being caught up with Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's submarine ("The Lake Nose Monster"). The fullest account of the Big Mouth Ramon story is as follows: "A chilly April morning, 1980, disco was on the way out, as it was just beginning to dawn on everyone how ridiculous they looked in their… so it was going up the fire-escape or losing the pants altogether…. I said John it's great, I love the tune, but the words, ‘All you need is a Philips-Head screwdriver' it just doesn't really ring true does it"… Who-ho! It seemed there was no way we could get through the entire petting zoo… and well, haha, and he was… and that was when I saw the way down, I saw Ted standing on the handles of the swing… so anyways there I was, four hours from the nearest dental supply store, oh there you are Perry… and what a burglar I gasped… so I learned that it was too late, we were already headed off for Southampton, and that is the story of how I caught the Big Mouth Ramón." Adulthood Before marrying Linda As an adult, Lawrence's son Ferb was born, a very intelligent child with few words to say and green hair. It is not known whether or not Lawrence was ever married to Ferb's biological mother or how their relationship ended, but she is never mentioned and no longer a part of Ferb's life ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "A Hard Day's Knight"). Marriage While living in America, Lawrence began dating a woman named Linda Flynn. Lawrence was very nervous around her, barely ever even holding her hand. He got them tickets to her favorite band, Love Handel's, farewell concerts. There, the lead singer Danny, spotlighted them, and Linda embraced him in a passionate kiss. On June 15th, they wed ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "Mom's Birthday"). When Lawrence married Linda, he also gained two stepchildren, Phineas Flynn and his sister Candace. Lawrence's personality rubbed off on his two new children, with Linda once stating that they have his imagination. However, it should be noted Linda's statements about the children's imagination usually come from her not believing the things they tell her. Lawrence Fletcher 2 Lawrence Fletcher is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Lawrence Fletcher and the father of Ferb, as well as the stepfather of Phineas and Candace. He lives under the dictatorship of Heinz Doofenshmirtz in the 2nd Dimension's Danville. Character Biography Early life It is unknown as to whether or not Lawrence's early life is identical to that of the 1st Dimension Lawrence's, but he is presumed to have been born to 2nd Dimension counterparts of Reginald and Winifred Fletcher in England. Adulthood Before marrying Linda As with the 1st Dimension Lawrence, Lawrence gained a son named Ferb, but it is unknown as to whether or not he was married to Ferb's mother or exactly how their relationship ended.﻿ Marriage While living in America, Lawrence somehow met a woman named Linda Flynn under circumstances that are never revealed. They dated and fell in love, eventually marrying one another, and Lawrence gained Linda's children Phineas and Candace as stepchildren. Takeover of the Tri-State Area When Doofenshmirtz's Norm Bots, led by the Platyborg, invaded the Tri-State Area and conquered it years later, Lawrence was forced to live under the rules of the cruel dictator, wearing Dooferalls and playing the game of Doofopoly with his family. His job as a civilian under Doofenshmirtz's rule is not specified, other than he works at a factory and is forced to stay there for a week. Lawrence immediately became concerned of his children breaking the rules and getting in trouble with Doofenshmirtz and began enforcing the household rules of the children staying inside the house and not talking to the neighbors. Little did he know that Candace founded The Resistance, an organization bent on ending Doofenshmirtz's rule. Present life Lawrence has a small cameo in the film. He spots Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 and mistakes them for his own kids, telling them with concern that they should get back inside the house before the Norm bots catch them. He then departs for his week-long work at a factory ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Personality Lawrence's personality prior to the takeover of the Tri-State Area is unknown, but he seems to have been as absent-minded, imaginative, and easy-going as his 1st Dimension counterpart. But with Doofenshmirtz in control, he has taken on a different personality in which he is concerned with his children talking to strangers and doesn't want them to get captured by the Norm bots. However, this concern seems to blind his judgment, as he speaks to the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb under the pretense that they're his children from this dimension, in spite of the fact that they're obviously not wearing Dooferalls. Physical Appearance Lawrence is physically identical to his 1st Dimension counterpart, with the exception of the Dooferalls and the gray cap. Relationships Linda Flynn-Fletcher Lawrence hasn't been seen interacting with his wife. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Lawrence is extremely concerned with Phineas and Ferb's safety and wants them to stay inside the house in order to stay out of trouble with Doofenshmirtz. Candace Flynn Lawrence hasn't been seen interacting with his stepdaughter, but it can be assumed he's concerned for her as much as Phineas and Ferb. Notes *He works at some sort of a factory. *He can be seen in the 2nd Dimension background in Phineas and Ferb 2D Yourself online game. If one talks with him, he'll say one of two things which are, "What are you doing here" and "You better get inside before the Doofbots catches you". Career and Personality Lawrence works as an antique dealer and historian. therefore, he is very interested in world and American history, often referencing it in average conversations. He sells his own items as antiques as well ("Crack That Whip," "Out to Launch," "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Just Passing Through"). Lawrence is absent-minded, easygoing, imaginative, and has a childlike innocence about his sons' contraptions. Unlike his wife, he knows that his boys build amazing things and often seems to encourage it. For example, when Phineas and Ferb build the monster truck track to help their sister learn to parallel park, he actively participated ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). Other times, he's too distracted to notice if he's preoccupied with other things such as watching movies or telling his old fishing stories ("Greece Lightning", "The Lake Nose Monster"). He is the largest collector of Pinhead Pierre memorabilia in the world. He is sheepishly proud of this fact. When he showed an old episode of the show to Phineas and Ferb, they built their own animation studio in their backyard ("Out of Toon", "Magic Carpet Ride"). Relationships Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda is his wife. She was also known as Lindana, (the one-hit-wonder) before they met. They sometimes go to auctions together and have an antique store ("A Hard Day's Knight", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Lawrence has seen some of Phineas and Ferb's plans and occasionally participated in them. In general, he doesn't seem to mind the plans or be overly concerned about them. Ferb is known to call Lawrence 'Father' and Phineas says 'Dad' ("Picture This"). Candace Flynn Lawrence sometimes doesn't believe Candace ("S'Winter"). He also jokes about what she says. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") He still shows his love and affection for her like when he helped her learn to parallel park, ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") or when he tries every year to help Candace win the father-daughter picnic competition ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). He seems to be carefree about Candace. Candace repeatedly called for him while he was watching his gladiator movies but he said, "Come watch, Candace," and, "Where did she go now, she's going to miss all the action" ("Greece Lightning"). Even though Candace stepped on him at the Pharaoh Theater, he just shooed at her and went back to sleep ("Are You My Mummy?"). Background Information *In English speaking countries, Lawrence is voiced by Richard O'Brien. In other countries, he is voiced by Antonio Villar (Spain), Arturo Mercado (Latinamerica), Claus-Peter Damitz (Germany), Fred Meijer (Netherlands), Robert Tondera (Poland), Petri Hanttu (Finland), and Martin Buch (Denmark) *If his story during "The Lake Nose Monster" is to be believed, helping John Lennon write "All You Need is Love" (1967) likely puts his year of birth sometime during the 1940s or early 1950s. The way it sounds in his story, he was an adult or teen friend of the singer. This would put his age somewhere around 60 years old. Lawrence's appearance and history of exaggeration calls this into question though and should not be considered canon. However, it should also be noted that in "Make Play" when he tells the boys about jukeboxes, it sounds as though he was a teen back in the late 1950s since he seemed to be reminiscing. *Lawrence is involved and interested in the antique and artifacts business ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Crack That Whip," "Just Passing Through", "Candace Gets Busted", "Last Train to Bustville"). *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has said that he is very similar to his stepfather, Bill. Gallery LindaLawrenceWedding.jpg|Lawrence at his and Linda's wedding. LindaLawrenceKiss.jpg|Lawrence and Linda kissing LawrenceBigGrin.jpg|Lawrence grinning sheepishly Max_Modem.jpg|Lawrence as Max Modem singing Alien Heart Lawrence reading the papaer.jpg|Lawrence reading the paper Shipwrecked.jpg|Lawrence shipwrecked with his family and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Lawrence Fletcher promo.jpg|Promo image of Lawrence Lawrence in a boat.jpg|Lawrence on a boat Eavesdropping On Perry.jpg|Lawrence in Perry's lair Candace Gets Busted HD screenshot.jpg|Lawrewnce cross with Candace Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (Mentioned) *"Candace Loses Her Head" (First appearence) *"The Magnificent Few" (Mentioned) *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Are You My Mummy?" *"Ready for the Bettys" (Speak cameo) *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" (Speak cameo) *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" (Mentioned) *"It's About Time!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Greece Lightning" *"Crack That Whip" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"A Hard Day's Knight" *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Comet Kermillian" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Oil on Candace" *"Out of Toon" *"Hail Doofania!" (Mentioned) *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair" (Mentioned) *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" (Mentioned) *"Tip of the Day" *"Elementary My Dear Stacy" *"Chez Platypus" *"The Chronicles of Meap" (Mentioned) *"De Plane! De Plane!" (Cameo) *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Finding Mary McGuffin" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Nonspeak cameo) *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"She's the Mayor" *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" *"The Secret of Success" (Speak cameo) *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *"Road Trip" *"Bullseye!" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Escape From Phineas Tower" }} External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Fathers Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Musicians